Vigilante
An ex-captain of the Salem militia is infuriated by the increase of crime on the streets – HIS streets! Although the Vigilante was fired for his violent and rash methods of war, he still has a strong sense of justice, or so he tells himself. As the death toll in the Town rises, his anger only grows as he finds the killer's identity obvious. That night, he makes his final, heavy decision: If the law won't take down this fiend, he'll have to do it himself. He fishes the pistol out of the end table beside his bed, loading it with his two remaining bullets. One to kill, and one for backup. He usually doesn't miss, but it pays to be cautious. Using the shadow of night as his disguise, he sneaks into the suspect's house to find him cleaning a bloody knife. "I knew it!" the Vigilante tells himself, his lips curling in disgust at the sight. Letting out a quiet, steady breath, he raises his gun and pulls the trigger. His target hits the floor, all signs of life disappearing from his now limp body. Pleased with the results, the Vigilante slips back into his home and climbs into bed. He sleeps soundly, feeling as if a heavy weight has been lifted from his shoulders. The following morning, a panicked frenzy meets him in the square. The Doctor has been discovered dead in his home after performing surgery on a wounded patient. Nausea washes over him. He has killed a fellow Town member. Self-preservation pins his lips together during the day, and misery drags his feet back home that night. He finds his gun resting on the end table, just where he had left it after slaying an innocent soul. The weight returns, crashing down on him heavier than before. One bullet left. (Credit: http://town-of-salem.wikia.com/wiki/Summer_Solstice_Writing_Event) Mechanics * You cannot shoot during the first night. * Your attack doesn't ignore Night Immunity, which means you cannot kill the Serial Killer/Survivor and other night immune roles. * You can be killed by a Bodyguard protecting your target or by a Veteran on alert. Strategy Selecting Who to Shoot * Like all town, the Vigilante works best as a team player. Communicate in whispers to known roles or the so that you shoot only evil-doers with your bullets. * Compile a list of non mafia members so that you can be sure you do not accidentally shoot a confirmed member of town. ** Even though you're on the same side, pose huge risks to a Vigilante; if you've identified someone as evil, there's a good chance a Transporter has, too, in which case they may be transporting your target with themselves or a confirmed Town. There's little you can do about this risk; but if there's a confirmed Transporter in your game, consider whispering them before you shoot someone who looks evil so they know not to transport them that night. * If you are unsure of who to shoot, try and think "who is acting like a "? They might be a or a role trying to not get lynched, so you are more likely to shoot someone who is not a member. Your target may be an alerted , though. * Some players like to "random shoot", shooting a player that you have no idea of the role. Although you may end up killing an evil or neutral role, remember that usually Town has more players than Mafia and Neutral and you have more chances of killing a townie and committing suicide. Random shooting is occasionally a valid strategy (especially if you can eliminate confirmed Town and narrow down who is probably Mafia, or if you're facing a situation where the Town will definitely lose the majority if you don't shoot a Mafia tonight), but it shouldn't be done very often. * Don't be afraid to shoot someone who claims a neutral role if you think they could be a threat for the Town. * When a townie accuses another player of being a member of the Mafia, take note of the names of the players who cast votes against that person. If they turn out to be a mafia, then you can be highly sure (but not guaranteeing) that the people who voted the lynch-victim upwards is not a member of the mafia. This is because voting for a player will draw attention, and also mafia members will try to prolong the voting till the next day whenever possible, especially closer to the end of the game. Beware of neutral roles, however. Do not shoot based on who votes guilty or innocent or who abstains, as mafia members can vote guilty if it is obvious that their fellow team members cannot be acquitted. When Your Target is Immune * If you shoot somebody immune, they had to have been healed, or are Survivor or Serial Killer. (Godfather and Executioner, as well as other immune roles, have had it revoked.) * If somebody is being accused of being a Serial Killer, it's sometimes a good idea to attempt to shoot them. Since you can't kill Night Immune roles, they will appear to be immune. However, this is a risky strategy. If you shot a Townie, you are completely screwed as a Vigilante. Just in case, write why you shot them in your Death Note. Surviving the Day Phases * Secrecy is the key; the Vigilante is an enormous threat to all non-immune , so don't reveal your identity until asked by the Mayor or if your target was immune. * If you're going to shoot anyone, you can call "Vig shoot (name)!". It's an indirect call for anyone not to touch the target (especially Transporter). Don't tell "I am going to shoot", it's important to keep calling "Vig" to imply you are not the Vigilante and you can shoot your target anonymously. * If you make a mistake and shoot a Town member, don't reveal who you are the next day! The Mafia or any Neutral Killing might waste a night killing you, even though you're already doomed. Category:Town